Rotten Souls
by Sy Kodoshi
Summary: O que me motiva? Ele. O meu mundo? Ele. Não me importa o que aconteça com a minha alma, mesmo que eu fique que nem eles, eu o amo.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto não é meu, assim como seus personagens._

**"_Uma coisa capaz de justificar todos os erros, e tornar os pecados suportáveis. Não importa o que eu faça, farei-o por você"_**

* * *

Eis que me encontro no fundo do poço. Dentro do navio mais estranho e sujo que já vi, em uma sala fria com pessoas incrivelmente esquisitas. Se ao menos não tivesse feito o que fiz... Como pude? Não só o remorso me consumia, como me perguntava se era igual às pessoas que dividiam a sala comigo. Depois da noite mais caótica de minha vida, caminhei pela cidade pensando no que havia feito, e sem que percebesse cheguei ao porto. Quando me dei conta, um senhor, dono de um navio, falava comigo. Sua voz era envolvente, mas seus olhos eram duros e acusadores. Pareciam saber o que eu havia feito, por mais que eu soubesse que era impossível. Agora sei que ele apenas estava acostumado.

- Hey, jovem? Vai embarcar? – Ouvi a voz idosa indagar, então virei meus olhos para sua direção.

Sem saber exatamente para onde ir, decidi concordar. Não precisava saber para onde iria, pois eu sabia que todos meus caminhos me levariam até **ele**. Embarquei e o senhor me levou a uma sala que teria tudo para ser quente e aconchegante se não fosse pelo meu humor e pelas pessoas que ali se encontravam. Ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia profundamente desgostoso de ter que viajar com eles, sentia que nos parecíamos.

- O que o traz até aqui, garoto? – Perguntou um jovem de cabelos escuros sentado à mesa, segurando algumas cartas. Todos os três olhavam para mim, esperando minha resposta. Como não tinha nenhuma, pois nem eu mesmo sabia o que fazia ali, ele fez a pergunta que eu mesmo me fazia: - Quão grande é o teu pecado?

- Como sabe que eu cometi um pecado? – O olhava, quase o desafiava. Porém, tanto eu como todos ali sabiam que aquilo era apenas um meio de fugir de algo que eu precisava encarar.

- Esse navio atrai gente como nós. Almas como as nossas. – Ele me olhava, baixando as cartas. – Se você se sentir melhor, eu conto-lhe o meu primeiro. Que tal assim? – Eu assenti. Estava curioso para saber o que os três homens a minha frente tinham feito.

- Minha família foi morta por meu irmão, e eu sempre procurei vingança. Porém, quando eu treinei o suficiente e fui procurá-lo e enfrentá-lo, não consegui atingir o meu objetivo. Ele me seduziu, e eu me deixei cair em seus braços. Depois de noites e noites juntos, ele se apaixonou por mim e acreditava que eu tinha esquecido o que ele havia feito com minha família, entretanto eu ainda me lembrava. Uma noite, após ele cair no sono, eu peguei minha faca e o ataquei, acabando com o resto de minha família. Dois pecados em um só. E depois, tive que lidar com o fato de que matei o homem que amava por uma vingança estúpida, matei meu irmão, e matei parte de mim.

Quando o garoto terminou sua narrativa, eu estava surpreso, parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um transe, pois havia sido absorvido por suas palavras. Antes que eu pudesse falar, um homem de frente para o garoto, aparentemente o mais velho, virou-se para mim. Metade de seu rosto era coberto, só um de seus olhos era visível, e para completar sua aparência estranha, o cabelo azul espetado se movia junto com ele. Ele começou a narrar sua história, olhando fundo em meus olhos.

- Eu matei um dos meus alunos... O meu melhor aluno, apesar de tudo. Nós nos apaixonamos, aquele loiro tinha a capacidade de atrair toda a atenção sobre si, e apesar de ser extremamente impulsivo e quase burro, eu o amava. Não sei como o sentimento surgiu, mas cada vez estávamos mais próximos. Porém eu era muito ciumento, pois ele era tudo de mais precioso que eu tinha. Vivia para ele, eu vivia por ele. – Com essas palavras, me lembrei de quem o destino me reservou e suspirei. Apesar de tudo, queria estar com **ele** logo, pois era nele que eu encontraria a paz que procurava, e era por **ele** que tinha feito o que fizera. – Ele sempre falava com todos, fossem palavras de amizade, fossem desaforos. Mas ele estava sempre falando, e eu odiava, eu morria de ciúmes só de ver que outra pessoa podia amá-lo do mesmo modo como eu o amava. Fui egoísta. Na nossa última discussão, ele falou que eu o tratava como se ele sempre me traísse, e ameaçou realmente trair, e foi então que eu enlouqueci. Antes que pudesse me dar conta, tinha seu corpo gelado em meus braços, seus lábios frios e silenciosos nos meus. Mas ele não estava mais ali.

Essa história me afetou mais. Apesar de não ser tão trágica quanto a primeira, imaginei o que aconteceria se **ele** morresse em meus braços, e se fosse eu que o tivesse matado, mas uma coisa me deixou aliviado: eu tinha a consciência de que, antes de sequer levantar uma faca para **ele**, eu me mataria antes. **Ele** estava seguro.

Por fim, olhei para o loiro que restava, então ele apenas sorriu alegremente para mim, a franja cobrindo um dos olhos, a orbe azul livre me encarando. Então o garoto fez o mesmo que seus colegas e começou a falar. Este era mais animado, e apesar de seu olho ficar vazio conforme falava, o fazia cada vez mais rápido. Acredito que quisesse terminar logo com aquilo.

- Minha história também é uma história de amor. E assim como a de Kakashi, também é uma história sobre um amor egoísta, porém acredito que a minha seja mais violenta. Apaixonei-me por um "amigo", um ruivo que apesar de seu jeito realmente mexia comigo. Só queria tê-lo ao meu lado, beijá-lo, senti-lo. Mas ele me trocou por outro, com cara de cobra ainda por cima! – O garoto bufou. – E eu não aceitei essa traição, então usei minhas habilidades para resolver minha frustração. Ambos se "distraíram" tanto uma noite que nem perceberam que eu tinha colocado bombas embaixo da cama. Foi rápido, e tudo foi pelos ares. A cama, os móveis, e o homem que eu mais queria, este foi feito em pedaços... – O loiro então abriu a boca para mais uma palavra, mas ela não parecia sair. Piscou os olhos várias vezes e então baixou os olhos, olhando para suas cartas pela primeira vez. Era óbvio que não conseguiria continuar.

Os outros dois então me olharam, e eu notei que era a minha vez. Respirei fundo e então comecei. – Acredito que também tenho uma história sobre um amor doentio, mas o meu amado ainda vive. O que eu fiz foi apenas obedecê-lo. **Ele** queria um jutsu, então fui buscar para ele, porém o local onde ele se encontrava estava cheio de gente. Muitas crianças, muitas mulheres... Famílias inteiras estavam lá, acredito que era um festival. Eu entrei no prédio e capturei o jutsu, mas apesar disso fui pego... Como era uma ocasião festiva, me deixariam livre se eu apenas o devolvesse, mas **ele** o queria. Então... – Respirei fundo novamente, me lembrando da cena. Dezenas de assassinatos em seu nome não me afetaram, porém aquele sim me atingiu. – Eu usei meus espelhos e não demorou a acabar. Nenhum conseguiu se defender, não houve sobreviventes... E então eu vim para cá, e logo irei encontrá-lo. Apesar de tudo, não consigo me arrepender, pois eu sei que foi por **ele. **

Respirei mais uma vez ao terminar. De certa forma, me sentia melhor de todo o remorso depois de desabafar, e via que eles não me julgariam. Podia ver em suas expressões, em seus olhos, que eles me entendiam. Todos eles amavam alguém assim como eu o amo, e todos seriam capazes de fazer o mesmo. Também era visível que me invejavam. **Ele** estava vivo, e iríamos nos encontrar.

Então percebi: não faltava muito tempo. Minha barriga agitou-se como sempre fazia quando **ele** estava por perto, ou mesmo quando eu pensava nele, e comecei a ficar ansioso, apesar de conseguir me conter. Apenas sorri, imaginando como **ele** se sentiria quando eu lhe desse o pergaminho, e qualquer outro sentimento foi esvaído de mim lentamente. Era tudo que eu precisava: lembrar-me dele.

Pouco tempo depois, o navio parou, e meu sorriso se alargou discretamente. Despedi-me dos meus companheiros e rapidamente desci para o porto, onde o vi. Caminhei lentamente até ele, entregando-lhe o pergaminho e tirando a máscara da ANBU. Pude ver o que esperava: satisfação, felicidade, uma felicidade que apenas eu era capaz de ver nele. Então me olhou, abraçando-me, e tudo ficou para trás. Apenas mais uma tarefa que eu havia feito para ele, e que fora esquecida no momento em que ele tocou minha pele.

- Bom trabalho, Haku. – Disse, fazendo-me estremecer.

- Obrigado, Zabuza. – Ainda sorria quando o olhava, caminhando juntamente com ele. Essa noite ficaríamos juntos, e em todas as seguintes. Eu o tinha ali, ao alcance dos meus dedos, e ele era meu mundo. Não importava o quanto eu errasse, Zabuza era meu mundo, e não me importava o preço que eu tivesse que pagar por isso.

* * *

_Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic em muito tempo, então espero que gostem. Acreditem se quiserem, foi inspirada em seriados policiais e em Os Simpsons. Reviews serão super bem aceitas, ok? Gostaria de dedicar essa fic para a Muk e para Lia, duas pessoas em quem eu fiquei pensando enquanto escrevia, e que me apoiam muito sem nunca me socar. Muito obrigada, meninas!_

_- Rotten Souls, para quem não sabe, significa Almas Apodrecidas._  
_- Em caso de dúvida, os três personagens na sala além do Haku são o Sasuke, o Kakashi e o Deidara.  
_


End file.
